May I have this Dance?
by 2113JOtigris
Summary: 127 T.E. Earth's Annual Peace Ball. With the Lunar Queen as a guest of honor. Only this time, its with our favorite cyborg, android, and friends. A certain handsome guard and said android however get a little more excitement at this event that deemed necessary.


Kinney was conflicted. And that has been happening a lot since the end of Queen Levana's reign and the beginning of Queen Selene—or Linh Cinder as she hates to be called her birth name. It wasn't so much about her being his queen. Nor the people in the outer sectors being given good provisions and the thaumaturges and aristocrats being restricted on their freedoms. Hell, even the fact that his Queen and Emperor Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth were rather cozy together, or even Sir Jacin Clay was finally showing his affects for Princess Winter.

No, rather it was about a certain Earthen droid that had a great perception on sarcasm.

Iko.

When he first met her, he had thought she was another Earthen tagging along with Cinder. But in realizing she was a droid, it threw him in quite a loop. The fact that she was gorgeous and seemed so human despite the fact that she was made out if metal, wires and synthetic fibers.

But she had so much personality, her body accentuating on it with the bright blue braids, her bright eyes, and slim, curvy hourglass figure. Kinney had felt his jaw go slack at the sight of her at first before he felt for her bioelectricity.

Before he met her or any of these string of events happened, Kinney, like everyone, had a crush on Princess Winter. But that changed when she saved his little sister from being sold to one of the aristocrat families. Then he started to see her as more than just the most beautiful girl of Luna. While he could never be as loyal as Jacin, whom he had always admired, he from then on felt indebted to the princess for saving his sister.

But as he got to know Iko—or more so as he got to _observe_ Iko—the more intrigued he became. Pardoning the pun, she had an electric soul, always excited and ready to do something, whether it was shopping, planning balls or festivals, or just talking. All the time. She always seemed to have a little bounce in her step, like simply putting one foot in front of the other was something thrilling. However, once Cinder explained to him what Iko's former bodies were before she got this one, he saw her in a new light. He was tempted to ask Cinder more about her but he felt it might be inappropriate. But every time he gave sign to the slightest confusion or curious glance towards Iko, Cinder got it spot on and after she finished explaining, the more fascinated he became.

He never really talked to Iko simply like how he talked to Cinder. Every time Kinney wanted to ask Iko about herself or just a question in general, he always got too flustered and shrank away. He felt silly for it. And he continuously berated himself for it. Being interested in a machine?

But then a situation enlightened.

It was during the Earthen Annual Peace Ball a year later. Everyone was there: Cinder, Scarlet and Wolf, Thorne and Cress, Winter and Jacin, and of course, Iko. Kinney, a handful of thaumaturges, and several palace guards had joined for the safety of their Queen and Princess. Kinney can tell Cinder was still uncomfortable with all the guards and thaumaturges but when he asked her about it, she simply smiled and said if she could send all of the others back to Luna and keep him here, she feel much more relaxed. Kinney had long since started to see his own Queen as another sister.

The ball was going well. Kinney mostly stood off to the side, watching over Cinder and Winter, and quietly enjoying the festivity. Both royals were wearing lovely white gowns, Winter's a little simpler but hardly derating her beauty and Cinder's with black and red colors mixed with the white, Luna's signature colors. He had caught a few glances at Iko, who wore a lime green slinky dress that surprisingly went well with her mocha skin and blue braids, which was held back in a half bun, a golden, bejeweled clipped holding it together. Her eyes were the color of gold today; they almost looked liquefied. A few times she caught his glances and every time, his face would heat up in embarrassment.

He constantly envied and admired the other guys for being able to be so open with Cinder and the girls. Kai was able to talk to Cinder like a friend as well as girlfriend. Jacin and Winter had been friends since they were toddlers and had a connection so strong, it nearly cut through the air. Wolf does well with his gentleness around Scarlet's fierce personality and Thorne, well, Kinney was just amazed Thorne was actually lucky enough to be with Cress this whole time. He wasn't really sure what Cress or any other girl saw in him.

Kinney and Iko both have managed to come to a truce of a sort. They still threw insults and jabs at one another, but it was more of light teasing now than before. A few times, Iko had actually managed to get him to smile or laugh at a joke or one of her complaints about one thing or another. During those times, when he was done laughing, he would look at her and she always would have a very peculiar look on her face. Kinney sometimes forgot that Iko was an android, often times taking her constant changing eye coloring as a given. But then he would remember the night of the revolution, how battered she had gotten, her wiring and metal skeleton showing, her synthetic skin fibers peeling off and slightly singed. He had been startled by her appearance and while he was still detesting her _mechanisms_ , he had felt a slight twinge of warmth in his chest at the sight of the oddly human-like droid. The feeling had continued to grow as time went as time goes.

But during that night of the ball, he just couldn't seem to take his eyes away from Iko. She was standing a bit off to the side, just watching their friends on the dancefloor. He was a bit surprised by that. He would have expected her to be dancing with several men by now, but every time someone came near here, she blew them off and refused. Every time one came up to her, Kinney felt a twinge of anger stir in his gut. The looks the men gave her, like she was a piece of meat, made him want to shoot them all like Jerrico. But every time she sent them away, stomping, she would look in his direction and pretend to gag before grinning. He would smirk back at her and shake his head, feeling relieved for her common sense.

But then one man walked up to her and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Kinney watched from a far for a moment but grew increasingly tense as the man seemed to get more and more aggressive. When he grabbed Iko's wrist, she cried out in surprise and indignation, causing Kinney's blood to boil. Without thinking, he marched into the crowd, towards Iko until he stood right behind the man. Iko saw him but the man didn't.

"Now come along, my little vixen," he hissed, his words a little slurred like he had one too many drinks already. He was a short pudgy man, his bald head had only three strands of hair slicked over his scalp, like it somehow made him look handsome. "Why not show everyone here the true meaning of Luna's loyalty towards Earth?"

"Perhaps because we do not do such favors for bureaucratic politicians that can't keep it in their pants such as yourself?" Kinney said coldly.

The man turned around and froze at the sight of Kinney. It was hard to mistaken the recognizable Lunar Guard uniform. Kinney didn't notice the surrounding people looking at them. His focus was on the disgusting-lecherous man, who still had filthy paw on Iko's flawless wrist.

The man looked around for a moment, as though looking for his own bodyguards and then noticed the crowd around them. But it seemed he was missing a few brain cells in that greasy head of his.

"Well what are you going to do about it, sonny?" he sneered, the horrid smell of booze rank in his breath. "After all, that is all an escort-droid is good for, isn't it? Giving us men the pleasure we deserve?"

Kinney could only see red. How DARE he? How dare this pig speak of Iko like that? Like she was nothing more than a drug addicted streetwalker roaming the alleyways at night? And right in front of her nonetheless?

But before Kinney could pummel the pig to a bloody pulp, a new voice sounded.

"If that is how you treat our guests, I will ask politely for you to leave." Kinney turned and felt immense relief at the sight of Emperor Kaito and everyone he had grown fond of in the past year.

The man began to sputter. "Y-your Imperial Highness!" he dipped into a hasty bow. "W-what a p-hic-pleasure!" Kaito did not look pleased. Cinder was standing beside him, her brown irises smoldering coals as she glared at the man still clutching Iko's wrist.

"I would very much take it a kindness," Cinder hissed, her voice icy. "If you would unhand Luna's Madame Counselor."

Before the man could reply, Iko ripped her arm out of the frozen man's paw and walked over to Kinney's side. Kinney's body was still tense and was beginning to shudder from the adrenaline. He felt finger brush his elbow and he started, turning towards Iko. She had a look of concern on her face. Kinney felt his anger rush out if him in an instant. He gave her a slight smile and mouthed, "Are you okay?"

Iko looked surprised at the gesture, but smiled and nodded. Kinney wasn't sure what he was thinking, but the next thing he knew, his hand moved towards Iko's, hesitantly touching her fingers. Immediately, Iko intertwined her fingers with his, and placed her other palm over his knuckles. Kinney couldn't help thinking how warm and nice the false flesh felt against his skin.

"Guards!" Kaito's voice rang out, bringing the two out of their bubble. "Take him away!"

The man sputtered as two Earthen guards came and roughly grabbed him by the biceps and began dragging him out of the ballroom. The man begged, he pleaded, he threw profanities at Iko, Cinder, and Winter when he realized he truly was done. At the last comment, "You good for nothing piece of scrap metal!" directed to Iko, Kinney positioned himself in front of her, as though his presence alone would keep her from hearing it.

When the man was finally taken out of the room and the doors shut, drowning out his shrieks, the ballroom was in a tense silence for a moment. Cinder and Kaito had a privately whispered conversation between each other before moving up to the front of the ballroom grabbing everyone's attention.

Kaito spoke first, stating to anyone who speaks to the Lunar Queen, Madame Counselor, or the Princess-Ambassador in anyway similar to the rat, they will receive a worse punishment. Cinder also added in a few points. It was times like these where Kinney was reminded that she was in fact his Queen and not just a Lunar-cyborg who was so down to Earth and had a great sense of humor. She spoke in a regal, collected voice, somewhat reminding him of her video propaganda she sent all over Luna to start the revolution.

He turned to Iko and noticed her solemn expression. Her eyes were a dark purple color. He gently tugged her hand, startling her out of her reverie.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked.

Iko moved to nodded, but then hesitated, and shook her head instead. He had the feeling if she could cry, her eyes would be brimming at that moment.

He turned to one of the doors and saw the palace gardens. He looked at Jacin, asking for silent permission. Once Jacin got his meaning, he smiled slightly and inclined his towards the doors. Kinney nodded his thanks and tugged Iko's hand again.

She looked at him in confusion.

"Come on," he led them to the doors. "I think I could use some fresh air and I think you could use a moment away from _some_ drama."

Iko gave a breathy laugh and followed.

Kinney had to admit, whenever he went to look for Cinder in the palace since coming to Earth, he would always secretly hope that she was in the gardens, which often times, she was. They were beautiful of course, but mostly the fact that they were actual, real plants and that some actually managed to grow on their own or were simply planted there didn't fill Kinney with the feeling of fake nature like on Luna. The smells were lovely, slightly mixed with the foods and drinks from inside.

"Thanks."

Iko's voice brought Kinney out of his reverie. She walked by his side, her gaze still on the ground, some of her braids spilling over her shoulders. "It felt like every eye was on me in there. Normally, I wouldn't have minded because I got to see Cinder dancing with Kai, Winter in her beautiful dress, Scarlet and Wolf, and Thorne and Cress giving each other those adorable looks." Kinney chuckled at that. "But the more I tried to ignore them, the more I realized why they were looking at me in the first place."

A garden bench came into view and Iko pulled away from Kinney to sit down. She pulled the golden clip out of her hair, slightly askew from being jostled earlier by that pig, and allowed the rest of her braids to fall on her shoulders. She toyed with it in her hands for a moment. With a start Kinney realized her hands were trembling slightly. It was moments like these where Kinney understood how human she could be; the kind of quirks she is able to pick up so easily and not make look odd.

She sighed heavily. "I guess that's how I'm always going to be seen as."

"Madame Counselor?" Kinney pondered over whether that was the right thing to say. "Iko?" he tried again.

She didn't look at him but she shrunk more into herself and gave a morbid shrug. "I mean look at me. I'm just an android who looks human. This very body was used as a human escort once. What if that is all I am to people? What if that's what is expected of me? What if-?"

"Hey," Kinney cut in, not wanting to hear another word. He sat beside her on the bench and took her hands in his, the clip hidden between synthetic and true flesh.

"Iko, listen to me." He looked at her earnestly. "Everything you have heard or seen those pigs do or say, they are wrong. You are more than just another Earthen android with a pretty face." Iko gasped softly. Kinney raised their hands up to chest level. "You are more human than anyone I have ever met. And you know how I know that?"

Dazed, she shook her head. Her eye color was changing. It had a slight pinkish ring around the pupil. Hope.

Kinney smiled. "Because you care and you love. You stand up and protect your friends. You have taken a bullet for those people several times. You risked the chance of ruining your wiring or body for the sake of Cinder and the others in the end."

He reached for the clip and took it. "Whether you are an android or not…" He reached around her, picking up some of her hair and twirling it back. "You are human because of your personality. Not because you have to have flesh, blood, or bone." He fastened the clip and retracted his arms, caressing her cheek with his fingers. "You are human to me."

Iko smiled and fell against his chest, trembling slightly. Kinney smiled and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back and rocking them back and forth.

"You really believe that?" she breathed.

Kinney smiled and pulled back. He looked at her eyes and was glad to see a dash of sky blue mixing with the pink, replacing the purple. He tucked a loose braid behind her ear and traced her cheek to her chin.

"I do."

Iko smiled and stood, her familiar teasing behavior coming back. She held her hand out to Kinney. "You know…" she grabbed Kinney's hand and tugged him up, "…I said no to every person who has asked me to dance tonight." She looked at him expectantly, though with a hint of anxiety. She tilted her head down slightly. "But… I wouldn't mind dancing with you."

Kinney found her slightly shy behavior quite endearing. He smiled and gently brought his hand to her waist and pulled her to him. He took her other hand and rested it on his upper arm. She looking at him questioningly and hopefully.

"May I have this dance, Madame Counselor?"

Finally, she gave him her happy grin and her grips on his arm and hand gained more confidence.

"Of course, Sir Kinney." And they gently swayed back and forth within the palace gardens, their eyes only on each other.


End file.
